


【卡黄】Placebo

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 侯爵恐怕要再生一周的气了。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【卡黄】Placebo

李公爵爱用哪一品种的香水呢？

许久以前那个早晨，望着李艺彤随意披上外衣的背影，黄婷婷曾这般询问道。尽管昨夜风流完全可以称得上意外，她却慵懒而从容地卧在公爵的床榻上，像是早已惯于如此，情事时的失控在平静面容下寻不出半分端倪。本该暧昧温存的事后清晨却被公主一纸短笺临时打搅，约莫是哪个贵族领来了人共议国事。彼时公爵表面上仍是公主的心腹，关系也并不如现今暗流汹涌，面上不悦只是一闪而逝，却没逃过黄婷婷的眼睛。

这问题太过没头没脑，李艺彤耸耸肩，说黄侯爵在意这个做什么，我几乎不用香水，反倒床上被你弄得满被窝檀香味。说罢她刚巧扣起最后一颗袖扣，简短吩咐侍女备好两人份量的餐食等她回来，不由分说将黄婷婷算入其中。

公爵倒是自信得有点可爱，但那不勒斯的年轻女人们似乎就吃这一套——黄婷婷对此不予置评，注意力全在另一件事上。侯爵闲暇之余甚是钟爱花花草草，而从中炼取的精油香水等更是令她饶有兴致。她自然闻得出公爵身上、发间的是某种清淡花香。缥缈却凛冽的香气异常独特，自不属于那不勒斯的任何一位王公贵族。比起诸如两人何时再一次滚上床等无关紧要的事，得不到答案的问题更加能够诱起好奇心。

是别的女人身上的吗？

至少现在的黄婷婷可以彻底否认这种可能性。

李艺彤的吻向来霸道且凶狠，今天尤为明显。她进门后未说半个字，却在唇舌间发泄着不屑宣之于口的恼火，而黄婷婷很明白那源于什么。一段时间未见，吻延伸得极其绵长浓厚，叫侯爵忍不住蹙起眉头，喘息间隙用发麻的舌尖抵住作乱一方，却被当作疏远的反抗。这下不只是腰，连后颈也一样被扣紧，被狠狠禁锢在那人怀中，作出承接快感的被动姿态。舌腹被耐心地刷过，湿暖的软物相互挑逗，又黏腻地纠缠不清。黄婷婷知道公爵大多时候都喜欢掌握绝对主动权，无论接吻或是往往紧随其后的做爱，自己从来都难以招架又无计可施，只能纵容极富技巧的侵略。今日香气似乎较往常要浓，连她自己都搞不懂着是否源于许久没有与她亲热所致的错觉，又或许只是尽力呼吸的结果。

唇瓣分离时漆黑眸子重归冷静，李艺彤端详着气喘不已的黄婷婷，目光在红肿双唇上稍稍停留一瞬，便转过身脱下外套。公爵主动来侯爵府停留的次数不算太多，她更倾向于把黄婷婷带回去——当然结果都是趋同的，基本都以床上的炽烈缠绵告终。佩剑随意倚在桌侧，按理说携带武器来做爱滑稽又不合时宜，严格来说还触犯几项法条。侯爵却极有默契地从未触及这个话题，仿佛无比确信那锋锐刀尖永远不会指向自己。

“你手下那些侍卫，一个二个倒难缠得很。”李艺彤冷哼一声，回想起什么似的活动几下手腕。难得规规矩矩登门求见，满脸歉意的侍从却告诉她侯爵身体抱恙不便见客，且尤其关照过公爵大人位高权重，最是需要注意健康以防染病云云。这一听便知是针对自己的借口，一怒之下硬是闯进来。那时侯爵正气定神闲地啜饮一杯安神花茶，放下茶杯时细微慌乱却难以掩饰。

“公爵大人过奖了。”黄婷婷叹了口气，轻轻揩拭过于潮湿的唇角，“如此大费周章夜晚拜访，想必有要事——唔！”

故作正经。李艺彤勾起明了的笑容，侯爵执着维持的那点“身为贵族的尊严”，到了床上只会落得被撕扯揉碎的下场，但这并不妨碍她将其当作一种特殊情趣。入夜后黄婷婷沐浴更衣完毕，宽松袍服倒省了不少麻烦。李艺彤的手指轻松滑过紧绷腰腹，刻意用稍钝的指甲尖刮蹭皮肤，顺着曲线抚上小小隆起。一位贵族千般养护的肌肤自是细嫩柔软，她几乎能想象出掩藏布料之下的轻浅红痕，以及肤色与之产生的极端对比。然而她并不急于用目光确认，而是一遍遍勾画抚摸痕迹，循序渐进的性爱自有其妙处。不出所料，乳头早在接吻的时候就硬挺起来，一周未见使得本就敏感的身体更加不堪一触；再用指腹缓缓按摩几番，细腻乳晕也聚成一团。李艺彤清楚这刺激不大不小，黄婷婷已然被自己的做爱风格惯坏，轻盈触碰恐怕连前戏都算不上。作乱的手忽被隔着衣衫按住，今天的侯爵大人好像投降得格外的快。

“我都说了不会有下次……”

黄婷婷并不直视李艺彤的双眼，只是垂下眸，执拗地抽走游离肚腹的手。上周宴会的事令她并不愉快：在逼仄杂物间偷情、被公爵按在墙上操弄得高潮连连，最后还险些被撞破。这些无疑对生性高傲的侯爵造成相当程度的打击，当日以后便几乎与公爵断了来往。尽管近乎闹别扭的行为毫无意义且幼稚，可公爵偏偏也发脾气似的不理人，两人便暗暗较劲到现在，背后不知引起多少热议。没了合作默契的床伴，体内热潮愈加不可控制。自我抚慰的事也没少做，只是比起李艺彤的手与唇，始终差了极其关键的一点点。

李艺彤不置可否地“唔”了一声。如果时机恰当，她甚至丝毫不介意在贵族议事大厅和黄婷婷来上那么一两次，看看侯爵被推倒在那张数百年历史的长桌上后，还能否维持住会议时那副疏离的姿态。侯爵占用了她为数不多的耐心，很少有人能使李公爵摆出软化态度，“好吧。”李艺彤看似无谓又话锋一转，“可是你下面好像湿得厉害啊？”说着便强硬而敏捷地挑开睡裙下缘，暗示意味十足地按揉大块洇湿的布料。对于仅仅一个吻和些许触碰来说，那里确实泛滥得夸张，温热湿意在指尖扩散，似乎是得到期待已久的爱抚而异常兴奋的缘故，汁水丰沛得差点溢出来。

“嗯、啊！”

“黄侯爵真是绝情，抛下我自顾自玩得这样开心。”指尖戳弄湿布，将布料一寸寸压入翕动的软穴中，“这个穴就这么怕寂寞吗？侯爵大人？”

极力掩饰的事实暴露了。公爵的调笑总能轻易刺痛黄婷婷的羞耻心，情到浓时刻意敬称她为“侯爵大人”仿佛是对方的什么癖好，一字一顿咬得清清楚楚，带着无尽玩味，像是生怕那个因严于律己而闻名的黄侯爵忘了身份，从而在床笫之间堕落成媚态毕露的女人。黄婷婷神色自若，僵硬回避颇具深意的目光，却是全无方才拒绝的底气。私底下与李艺彤厮混久了，身体当然食髓知味，从起初的抗拒心理，到后来纯熟地借着高涨欲火自我排解，公爵可谓是居功至伟。面前的罪魁祸首眯起眸，罕有地不作过度追究，反而宽慰似的低语：

“放轻松，不会再像上次那样了。”

即便是上好丝质的贴身衣物，对娇嫩内壁来说也过于粗砺，更不用说它还包裹着浅浅抽插的手指。蜜穴深处被折磨得汩汩分泌汁液，黄婷婷立即软了腿，眼下处境与上周别无二致，唤起不少羞人回忆。她不大乐意，软软推着李艺彤示意去床上办事。李艺彤虽然心领神会，仍是空出手托起她的腰，偏是保持站立体位——毕竟此时方得以欣赏黄婷婷嫌弃又难堪的小表情。丝帛逐渐在体内泡软，勾勒出指尖的弧度，穴肉隔着一层薄薄屏障夹压挤入的半个指节；往日总是善解人意的异物今天出奇安分，潮湿充血的穴道难耐向内吸吮，眼巴巴等待进一步给予。

手指活动范围狭小得过分，每一下即将深入的戳刺都会被阻隔，不住摩擦入口肉壁。黄婷婷清晰感到布片在体内数次被绷得极薄，若是指尖再使上半分力，就足以捅穿它长驱直入。可对方只是一昧不疾不徐地磨蹭，她说不清自己期待还是害怕，扭动腰身想终结这种煎熬，却让湿布纠在里头打了个旋，卷成不平的表面。蜜穴被剐蹭得实在受不了了，求饶一般蠕动着讨好，希望逃过这无妄之灾。

这是一种很矛盾的状态，娇嫩浅表连同肉唇渐渐承受不住接连揉磨，发着轻微刺痛的痒，不用看都知道已鼓鼓肿成一片；粘稠蜜水覆盖其上，水液流淌的触感将瘙痒感封在肌肤里，使其贪求着过激动作。深处欲求不满许久，黄婷婷自己不得要领的抽插着实没能好好让下面那个穴快活，将它刺激得兴致大起却善后失败。穴道正徒劳地一张一合，努力吸咬指节以求可怜的一星半点快感。烦躁感同样传达给身体主人，她感觉下身感受被割裂为两部分，花径前端搓磨得火烫，备受冷落的后面急躁地整个绞紧，亟待那熟悉的东西造访，然后不留情面地狠狠蹂躏它。

一只手轻缓攀上红艳乳头，指间牢牢拿捏的肉珠外形饱满、鼓鼓囊囊似浆果般坠在胸前，似乎可以榨出甜蜜汁水。李艺彤润了润干燥的喉咙，像是为了验证自己的想象，蛮横粗暴地掐拧它一把。黄婷婷顿时迸出细声哀鸣，缩起身子颤抖着，花穴“咕嘟”吐出一包水，正正淋在指头上。李艺彤仿佛才意识到先前的劣行，不慌不忙从体内撤回手指，一边在上面按揉抚慰留下浅印的乳尖，一边耐心将布料一寸一寸扯出穴外。抽离与置入的过程同样磨人，肉穴积极绞着咬着，有向内的轻微拉力在与她对抗。体内湿布保持着指尖的形状，拔出时略硬表面与褶皱的蹭动很是磨人，直到最后一丁点尖在刺痒中消失，黄婷婷才软了身子，轻叹似的呼出一口气。

李艺彤的眼神像是想接吻，花香逐渐笼罩而来，黄婷婷下意识阖起眸子，稍稍抬高下巴去迎合，耳边响起轻笑时又懊恼自己态度转变得过于迅速。嘴唇扑了个空，灼热吐息意外滚落耳畔，紧接着是锁骨上些许痒意。公爵今夜并未束发，发丝便随着动作懒懒地搭了过来。李艺彤的呼吸近在咫尺，突然将她双手扣住，如同捕食者锁定猎物，叫她生出一种被主宰的无力。

“侯爵大人在期待什么？”李艺彤停下来啮咬颈侧的细嫩皮肤，声音有些模糊不清，“是想要我这样吗？”

说着舌尖便不怀好意地卷紧耳垂，在一阵战栗中愈发放肆地将其包裹沾湿，时而整个纳入口中，用温度与吮吸撩拨敏感软肉。公爵的坏心远不止于此，刻意用上从前逗弄秘处的技法，一下一下有节奏地舔咬按压，再辅以舌尖无比灵活的刷弄与拨动，吃得啧啧有声，不断提醒黄婷婷这个软物曾给她带来过多少欢愉。

“还是比较喜欢这一种？”

湿漉漉水痕恋恋不舍地放过小肉垂，转而滑入耳腔，黄婷婷甚至能够听见唾液和皮肤接触的细小粘稠声响。舌尖抵住耳道口绕了个圈，以极轻力道浅插入内，轻盈快速地抽出后，再次顺着弧度填入窄道。模仿的行为是什么自不必说，耳朵向来是黄婷婷的弱点，几番煽动性极强的戏弄之下，却是不受控制地想起李艺彤那每每能要了她命的手指，以及被抽插到忘我时叫喊的那些淫言浪语。

“别、别这样，李艺彤。”

黄婷婷咬着唇，她知道自己已经湿透了。身体远比她坦诚，叫嚣着索要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，更确切的说，是迫切需要与眼前的李艺彤翻云覆雨。假若是平时也就罢了，今天实在拉不下面子来，她只是带有恳求地推推公爵，再次试图把战场转移到床铺上。纤瘦手臂被猛然抓住，借助力道轻巧一扯，趁虚而入改换成背对姿势。

“你看，我都说了不会像上次那样。”

得逞的愉快嗓音从身后传来，黄婷婷扭动身躯，双手撑着墙壁寻找一个合适的受力点。一只手顿时极为贴心地环住她的腰扶起，可是另一只倒是毫不安分，从后方直接挤进内裤中。李艺彤不知对那件形同虚设的衣物有什么特殊执念，即使濡湿得接近透明也不肯替黄婷婷脱下，而是在后方观赏入侵侯爵“私人领地”的胜景。黄婷婷的臀缝里也湿得不行，稍微令公爵遐想了一会她自渎的姿势——想必是以躺姿开始、有感觉了就忍不住抬高腰身吧。明明被花样百出地开发过，却只用最传统的那种，真是相当符合她的个性。

汁水四溢的穴口已然急不可耐，肿胀媚肉极力吞吸指尖，半天没吃到喜欢的东西，可怜兮兮缩成一团来回磨蹭。漫溢的蜜露快要泡湿手指，倘若再等下去，侯爵大人估计又要生一回气。李艺彤拨开滑溜溜的肉瓣，让那个饥渴的地方得偿所愿。动作比往日温柔太多，实在不像公爵的风格。仅仅温吞的填满与以往一插到底的爽快根本不能比，产生的快感大打折扣。黄婷婷小声而急促地喘息着，翘起臀部悄悄向后压，穴里也配合地一阵翻腾绞弄，攀附指节想吞咽进更里的地方去。滚烫粘膜包紧了异物，从前侯爵里面青涩得很，吃下一根手指都算勉强，后来就被调教成一口娇软销魂的媚穴，现在的两根倒也含得又乖又紧。

对于黄婷婷的窘境，李艺彤心知肚明，仍然不为所动地小幅抽插，偶尔提起兴致来才愿意弯曲一会指节，漫不经心地搔刮穴眼上胀鼓鼓的肉粒。就连这点施舍似的快感，情欲旺盛的身体也甘之若饴。每当花穴被轻轻撑开，黄婷婷便着魔一般，自以为隐蔽地轻摆腰身，半是主动套弄体内手指，期望李艺彤能多用些力去按；可又不敢做得过火，还要装模作样地停止片刻，一副隐忍却贪图享乐的模样。擅作主张的小动作无疑惹恼了控制欲过剩的公爵，她无视了不满哼声，直截了当将手指无情抽离。

“唔——你！”

“怎么了？黄侯爵不是没兴致吗？”李艺彤欺身而上，状似无辜地询问道，“要是我说得不对，就做一遍你刚刚自己做的事，证明给我看。”说罢便捉过黄婷婷的掌心牵到下身，强迫指尖与水淋淋的部分相触。黄婷婷浑身一个激灵，李艺彤死死钳制正欲逃离的手，附在耳边低声蛊惑着，以床上一贯轻佻说出不少令人脸红耳热的下流话。黄婷婷曾对此颇有微词，认为一位公爵实在不能将浪荡言语挂在嘴边，争执最终以一句“我看侯爵大人叫床时也并不遵守任何礼节”结束。

黄婷婷小声唤着李艺彤的名字，声音里动摇显而易见，企图维护住最后一点可怜的矜持。她悄悄庆幸今日玩法不是从前要求过的“自己掰开那里求我插进去”之类，不然恐怕要如那次一样无休止地对峙下去。可这即使作为玩乐性质的餐前游戏也未免过久，李艺彤床上把戏虽多，却点到为止，从不过分为难人，今天似乎并不打算轻易放过她。

“因为我生气了。”李艺彤像看穿所想一般回应道。

什么？黄婷婷还未反应过来，异物就恶狠狠地闯进体内，对准凸起敏感点使力撞了好几回，搅得粘液一塌糊涂。措手不及之下蜜穴一跳一跳抽紧，饥渴多时的褶皱凑上来亲昵地夹吸磨蹭，竟是差点让她去了。突如其来的暴动仅是惩罚的一部分，李艺彤再次停下，静静等候对方的屈服。

“你一直在回避我。”她的语气晦暗不明，隐约夹杂一丝不可置信的气恼。可惜黄婷婷全然无暇顾及，被欲火烧融理智的大脑一片混沌，满脑子惦记着方才的快感，浑浑噩噩地伸进内裤边缘抚上私处。自己的部分比之前热得多，冰凉指尖不听使唤地撑开紧致合拢的蜜唇，怯怯摩挲圆鼓鼓的花核。肉蒂充血发硬，在软肉中触感很是鲜明，涂满一层湿黏汁液，指腹在上面连连打滑，如何都拿捏不住，反倒蹭得她快感迭起，急切将阴核玩得胀大一圈。落在背上的目光若有实质，几乎快将她灼伤。哪怕是背后位，她也从未当着公爵的面手淫过，一面羞臊得连耳根都泛起软粉，一面唾弃着自己因此兴奋不已的好色身体。指头在被视奸的耻辱感中格外起劲，上下来回画圈挑弄，倒是把李艺彤的手法学了个七八分。看来以前被干得神魂颠倒时没有失去意识，反而是偷偷用身体记住了对方的技巧。无意磨开包裹的皱皮后更加要命，露头嫩尖完全经不起激烈摆弄，一旦玩多几回，后面穴道就痉挛着边夹边泄汁，服侍得内里手指异常舒适。

“自慰时有没有幻想我是怎么插你的，嗯？”

她身体一僵，李艺彤的手指适时兑现了承诺。狠命操开纠作一团的嫩肉，大肆翻搅湿热的腔室。隐藏在褶皱中的数颗软突早就探出头来，被一个不落的旋转挖弄，仿佛要将先前欠下的快感全数交还。黄婷婷瞬间拉直了脖子小声尖叫，腰一抖就要往下塌，前面的手舒服得差点罢工。不得不说李艺彤取悦女人相当有一手，光是几下深插就叫她逼近泄身边缘。入口处一线肉缝咬得最为严实，亢奋地舔吻指根，半是强硬半是恳求不许退出。于是蜜水全被收敛，内部活脱脱一个汁多水足的小暖腔，只懂得竭力将手指吞到尽可能深的地方。但拔出时不可避免溅出水液，于是内裤里兜着一汪滑腻的汁。臀部抖抖索索翘得极高，方便增大抽插的幅度，应当是来感觉了，换做平日绝无这般放纵。艳红花肉被湿透衣物绷得若隐若现，从后方看淫乱得紧。

“那里，呜、哈！不行……”

只要抵住最深处柔韧的肉环，侯爵就哀鸣着急急摆动屁股，用极其失态的方式展现她对里面被碰的热爱。往往这般动作会让指尖额外在深处摇几下，不成调的呻吟间隙便会混进连续数段尤为热情甜美的，让人非常难以想象出自侯爵之口。李艺彤听得兴致盎然，“啪”地轻掴臀部一掌，干脆扳住它固定，增加内部手指到三根进行压迫。她轻而易举找到反应最激烈的弱点，指尖在深处发狠一样反复抖动，将宫口敏感的一圈媚肉驯服得熟软至极，使它们不再忸怩作态，而是谄媚地大张花瓣迎接。侯爵其实完全不讨厌后入，看不见对方的脸、被深而狠地操弄难以抵达的地方总能满足一些她自己都说不上来的癖好，令她沉溺于强烈性快感，以及随之而来的未知与失控。恰好公爵极其长于此道，于是她似乎只剩越陷越深一途。

攀扶墙上的手想抓握什么，手背棱起的指骨分明，驮着细青血管。指缝间阴影不住战栗着，一次别有用心的深顶惹得浑身剧震，虚张的指颤颤缩成拳，在海浪般接连不断的快感中再也没有放开。李艺彤执起一枚乳尖使力一弹，下方躁动的手顿时受到鼓励，对准蜜豆又捏又揉，快弄得肿破了。三处被同时玩弄的爽快猛然侵袭，黄婷婷细弱的身躯摇摇欲坠，充盈着即将达到巅峰的快感。面前不是李艺彤布满欲望的深邃眼眸，只有自己作为支撑的手，黄婷婷心底隐约腾起失望。她忽然侧过脸来，眼神毫无焦点近乎涣散，却无比执着地将暗含某种渴望的目光投向李艺彤。

而李艺彤同样打算做那件事。高潮刹那的唇舌痴缠理应是恋人们的专利，不该存在于本无爱意的床伴之间——真是如此吗？她嗤之以鼻地挑挑眉。黄婷婷慌乱而灼热的喘息打过来，她当然不会忽略急切催促，扶着侧脸擒住温软唇瓣。舌尖长驱直入，直直卷向中央无力的小舌，黄婷婷不甘示弱，双唇顺势紧贴啃咬，越来越贪婪地从李艺彤的唇齿间搜刮氧气，直至头昏脑胀也不愿分离。

明明不是那种关系，公爵接吻时满眼却都是暧昧的占有欲，这真是糟糕——自己还因此十分兴奋就更糟糕了。身体的剧烈抽搐持续了好一阵子，唇际牵出一扯即断的银丝，理智总算回归的黄婷婷不肯去看，口腔却猛然被滑溜溜的异物入侵。绝顶过后本就疲软倦怠，她的眸光透出虚弱的怒意，如同小动物舐过主人的手一般，被迫舔食干净自身出产的蜜水。

李艺彤优雅地抽回指尖，不忘帮黄婷婷擦拭湿润的唇畔。刚刚结束荒淫的侯爵通常会极力表现得自然一些，好让自己摆脱不堪回忆。李艺彤很是乐于逗弄此时的她，只不过长夜漫漫，用身体欢畅交流一周间的思念需要很多时间，离结束尚早得很。  


将黄婷婷抱到平日办公用的木桌上颇费了一番工夫，毕竟我们的侯爵大人三令五申要回床上继续，绝不愿意在纵情时候“公私不分”。可违背侯爵的意愿仿佛是李艺彤的某种爱好，她一面轻松制住怀中人的挣扎，一面随意扫开桌面几张大臣们呈上的文书。大约是想到身下湿液将会弄脏这珍贵木料打造的好桌子，黄婷婷被放上桌后小小抗议了一回，一抬腿不小心将公爵倚靠在旁的长剑踢翻在地。

那声清脆的响让李艺彤陡然清醒。遭到侯爵明里暗里的冷落固然恼人，却并不至于叫她陷入暴怒，真正的原因实际上另有其事。她想起自己豢养的密探，想起那封加密过的口信，言简意赅却道出她最不愿相信的事实：

公主前与侯爵密议政事，危险。望多加提防。

现在未尝不是动手的好时机。眼前的黄婷婷脸颊仍残留几分艳丽异常的酡红，浸满情欲的水润双眸里似乎倒映出自己的影子。若是即刻抽出剑鞘里雪亮的银刃，剖开薄而软的皮肤、捣进坚硬肋骨的缝隙，刺入那方才还在怀里砰砰跳动的心脏，奔涌四溅的鲜血是否比她的吻还要灼热？她的面容便会凝固在这美丽的一刻中，被昔日耳厮鬓磨的床伴亲手终结生命，像她这般冷静理性的人，弥留之际会后悔以前那一夜风流吗？  
杀意在躯干蔓延，李艺彤却兴奋得难以自抑，仿佛能听见恶魔的低语：只需手起刀落，日后便是一片坦途。手中爱抚再三的肌肤很是脆弱，留下深红吻痕时总会轻易得逞，这一点她非常熟悉。面对自己的唇齿尚且如此，若是锋刃呢？

她不禁皱起眉，强压心中登时涌起的不悦。确认一般倾身吻了吻黄婷婷疑惑的眸，随即敏捷地出手拿过一样物什。

“——！”

直觉告诉黄婷婷那人没在打什么好主意，腿心的奇妙刺痒叫她直接噤了声。

是羽毛。此刻她看得足够清楚，一丛细软而排列紧致的鸟羽，正忽上忽下地在私处轻轻撩拨，是自己撰写文稿时爱用的那支。那是从通体雪白的天鹅左翅尖尖上取下的、顶漂亮的一根鹅羽，竟然被当作狎玩自己的工具，简直是暴殄天物。

李艺彤可没空管这些腹诽。她既沉得住气又恶趣味十足，知道那颗冒尖的花蒂禁不住戏弄，一手分开黄婷婷的大腿，一手便肆无忌惮地用羽毛搔弄红肿发情的凸起。有时似是玩得腻味，软羽且抚且停，划过瓣瓣包合的肉唇、染着粉的大腿根，甚至不忘拂过连接穴口与后庭的小块嫩肉。动作间沾染了粘稠的花露，偶尔还会拉扯一丝透明水线悬挂其上，她闭起眼，脑海中勾勒出李艺彤弯起眼眸、吐露淫靡话语的脸庞：

“我觉得侯爵大人上下两张嘴里的汁也差不多，都是又多又粘。”

想到这蜜穴一缩，不争气地往湿乎乎的羽毛上又浇了一汪水。然而公爵出奇保持了安静，蹲下身认真注视，不时潦草地帮侯爵口交几下，待到她开始爽了立刻松开。

又不是第一次看那里，何必摆出这副样子？侯爵咬紧牙，身体对此的习以为常一直让她束手无策。穴里穴外都痒得快要受不了，唇舌与羽毛仍如影随形，片刻不停地制造温吞而致命的快感，令人欲罢不能。黄婷婷有如百爪挠心，恨不得圈着李艺彤的腰求她快点狠狠操进来，再尝一尝被塞满的滋味。

腿间显然亢奋至极点，浅尝辄止的触碰将快感很好地维持在阈值下，黄婷婷打开腿也不是、合拢也不是，难耐地扭动腰肢。靠近羽根的细短绒毛挠得她欲火中烧，不一会就换成偏硬的束状羽尖，在充血的小丘上稍事碾磨，齿关立即止不住流泻出一串急促呻吟。李艺彤从容挡开屡屡阻止的手，笑着拿过一份半湿透的文书：

“关于最近侯爵领递交的汇报，能否为我详细说明一下？”

“别命令我…啊嗯！”

舌尖瞬间用上了警告意味的力道，并未给予半分拒绝余地，“请讲吧。”

黄婷婷紧咬下唇，稳了半晌气息才不情不愿地接过：“民众对新税法普遍较为满——呜啊！嗯……满意，只是对于增收酒税，唔、有点，”她竭力显得严肃，殊不知这与一丝不挂的身体形成极端对比，“别舔那里、太…嗯！关于酿酒，唔……反对？呼呜……”

羞耻心和耐力都逼近极限，在情欲影响下根本无法专心，眼前文字逐渐连成一片模糊的乌雾。纸的一角被捏得发皱，大片体液与墨水混合晕染开来，无时不刻提醒着她的荒唐。纸面文字打着十足官腔，而自己却是未着寸缕、门户大开，恬不知耻地为李艺彤做着色情的汇报。羽尖蘸着穴口堆积的粘液，有板有眼地在小腹上书写原文。笔画多变的花体字弯弯绕绕，触感冰凉却带来入骨酥痒，小腹一阵酸软，连连抽紧得发疼。

“还有呢？”

最后一笔在浑圆的肉核顶端画上句号。犹带齿痕的唇打着颤，似是被这耻辱之极的行为击败。李艺彤倒是很清楚如何对付她，当即停了所有动作，与那双近乎求饶的水眸对视。侯爵的脸面早已被抛诸脑后，她捧着腿间公爵的脸颊，尽可能将渴望被淫弄的部分送上前去，讨欢一样用着颤巍的嗓音继续念道：

“李公爵上月率军、嗯呜！攻城……略地有功——啊！”

湿熟甬道被毫不费力地占领，一如纸上描述的那般迅捷有力，对焦渴身体应当是大功一件。下体失守的一瞬黄婷婷没控制住惊呼，浑身打着颤叫喊出声。她的身体确实如同被公爵轻松夺下的城池，被深入而毫无反击之力地从内部彻底征服。

“——李艺彤，不行，真、真的忍不住了，"她终于接近崩溃，决堤的欲潮吞噬了所有顾虑与矜持，口中咬着的字失了声调，半是嗫嚅着苦苦哀求垂怜，"求求你、用力点，快动一动……”

泡透的纸张湿漉漉敷在臀后，那些大多是手写的原稿，事后的补救清理恐怕相当要命。黄婷婷勉强分出一点意识思索问题严重性，下面却怎样都不愿让李艺彤就此罢手，连整根抽出、将插未插时的微小耽搁都无法忍受，在空气中颤颤缩着。李艺彤从内到外地完全掌控这具躯体，并拢指尖撑得花穴入口饱胀不堪，又对抗般挣脱箍紧肉环，快速且暴戾地鞭笞瑟瑟发抖的深处。穴里抖个不停，嫩壁吃不住狂风骤雨的冲撞，夹得越来越窄，一口一口吐着汁告饶。常年握剑的手腕自是精妙掌握轻重分寸，可她现在要帮那个只懂得吃的穴长点记性，好让黄婷婷知道若开口求了自当要承担后果。手指将要全部退出时向上勾起，教训着内壁里鼓胀的凸点，和着啪啪水声与黄婷婷毫不掩饰的甜蜜呻吟，在一次次痉挛的吸咬中将贪欢的穴操得汁水四溅。

“太快了、啊！李艺彤，慢些、别，那里受不了的…呜唔！”黄婷婷断断续续地责备着，看似对粗暴抽插相当不满，实则为餍足到极点的忘情欢叫。

“说谎。”

“说谎。”——坐在桌前的公主也曾这般断言。黄婷婷被欲潮冲击得理智尽失，却不受控制地回忆起接下来的话语：“你其实与我一样，都想除掉公爵吧。”

那个看似天真孱弱的公主，说得也不一定错，一瓶无色无味的毒药的确很有诱惑力。饮鸩而死的公爵，听起来像什么三流故事，倒是个不怎么与她相配的死法。黄婷婷被顶到弱点，呻吟着弓起腰，主动揽住对方脖颈。这个姿势不会直面李艺彤的灼灼目光，因而仿佛短暂逃离了某种拷问。李艺彤的喘息灌着她的耳朵，与她的怀抱同样滚烫，毒素却能使一切归于死寂般的冰冷，黄婷婷罕见陷入犹疑不决。公主离开时留下了毒剂，告诫说公爵迟早动手，要她好自为之，这却让她有些兴味盎然。

李艺彤，此刻挥动刀刃也不迟，最好别被我抢先了。她颇为怜惜又愉悦地想着，以双唇轻轻擦碰公爵侧颈上的伤痕。那时上周高潮之际重重咬下的痕迹，到现在仍余着点脆弱的淡粉，也只有她一人能与公爵"深交"到如此地步。她被干得快要死在桌上，在迫近的巅峰中拼命仰起头，着迷地反复亲吻那一小块皮肤，或吸或咬地加深独属自己的印痕。

绷紧的小腹处温温痒痒，仿佛先前悬而未决的饥渴在里面流淌，被更加用力贯穿过后暖流越积越满，不由自主地阵阵抽搐，让黄婷婷热烈期待着触手可及的至高点。李艺彤将颤抖的身子锁得愈发紧了，两人像是互相藉由对方取暖。无休无止激烈索取压榨得甬道急促抽动，被动吞下她所给予的疯狂快感。多到吃不下的快慰与惩罚无异，侯爵的身体却如上瘾般，渴望更多这样的惩罚，而李艺彤自然会满足她的愿望。迷乱眸中纵容与眷恋稍纵即逝，始终藏匿的真心终究露出些许端倪，李艺彤心中一动，低声念着黄婷婷的名字。

“婷婷，婷婷。”她咀嚼着亲昵称呼，亲吻身下人余韵中战栗的喉管。窗外月光为肌色染出无机质的冷，却有血液与生命在皮下奔涌。今夜的月甚是清丽，恍若回到初遇的那个夜晚。

我随时能要了你的命，可别让我失望啊。  


黄婷婷是被抱到床上的。要想在这上面正常做爱简直难如登天，倒是一结束就上来了。她不满地小声咕哝，任由李艺彤将自己翻过来擦拭背部。小片墨迹印在腰臀上很有几分滑稽，在堆积文书的桌上做爱，最大坏处便在于此。毛巾轻柔地照料秘处，擦干盛着朝露的肿胀花瓣，李艺彤的细心总让毛巾显得不那么粗糙。她偶尔会极其认真地拨开肉瓣、放进一根手指，轻轻挤压出滞留的蜜水做清理，很难说这种举动是否出于小小恶趣味。

“唔，别弄。想洗澡。”

“每次公爵一来访，侯爵必定去洗澡——你不怕传出去别人说闲话吗？”

黄婷婷便乖顺地伏在温暖臂弯中。花香藏匿于淫丽的交合气息之下，若有似无幽幽缭绕鼻尖，想来公爵今日一定颇为焦躁，令她稍觉扳回一城。

花与公爵心情存在何种关系，侯爵在频繁出入公爵府后才得以知晓。公爵府邸的花园奢华气派，其中栽培着不少异域的稀有品种，而香气清澄的花株尤得主人喜爱，被匠人精心培育成花墙摆满了过道。那一夜她们甚至等不及回屋，在公爵的骏马上依偎缠绵，使得黄婷婷忽略了显而易见的事实。这香气除却夜晚几乎难觅踪迹，即使正值花期也毫不浓郁，不知怎的与公爵扯上了关系。谜底直至某天深夜揭晓，结束情事的公爵一时兴起，赶在黎明前带她去郊外观星。飞驰的马儿偶然离道路一侧略近了些，夜半盛放的花香便混合着那不勒斯的清新海风，缠绕在那人身畔。如此想来，平日里究竟是谁会因等不及出发，而火急火燎地在公爵府内策马扬鞭，以至于不慎沾满了花墙的香气呢？

那便只有前去与侯爵幽会的公爵本人了。  


贵族聚首的议事厅里气氛稍显凝固，处事严谨到骨子里的侯爵没有拿出往日议事的纲要，正略为无措地翻动几张冗长的报告。大臣们安静地交换疑惑眼神，坐在首位的公主沉默良久，便是准备调解僵局。

“不过是些关于税赋的问题罢了。”公爵忽然开口，打断了公主的发言。

“看来李公爵相当了解侯爵的领地啊。”身着一袭黑裙的公主猫儿似的眯了眯眼，巧妙掩藏起眸中的狠戾。

“公主殿下所言极是。”仿佛并未察觉到话语背后的深意，李艺彤致意般端起酒杯，浅啜一口红宝石色的酒液。

如果侯爵的身体也算作领地之内的话。

她嗤笑着想。  


-End-  



End file.
